


Who is She?

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention of Costia, Polis, Post Wanheda Part 2, Potential War, Prophecy, Seer, Tavern, undeclared love, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Wanheda Part II - Titus inquires about Clarke and goes to Indra for answers when Lexa refuses to answer his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is She?

The tavern was loud with celebrating warriors, some having won their spars and others celebrating something special. Titus moved through the warriors to the back of the tavern where he saw Indra sitting, the hour late and the night guard taking over to protect their Heda. He sat beside her, meeting the eyes of several other village chiefs. They all nodded to him and him to them as he accepted the glass of mead the bar girl handed him. He only gave Indra a glance and she nodded her head at the chiefs.

“Gon we.” She gave a motion with her hand and they all left, leaving only the two of them at the table. “You are far from the palace Titus.”

“The palace grows more dangerous with the continued threats from several of the clans, Nia continues to oppose Heda with a wish for war.” He turned his head to look at Indra, “now Wanheda is within the palace, locked away in one of the staterooms at Heda’s request.”

Indra gave a grunt, “Klark kom Skaikru is nothing more than a girl.”

“Perhaps all that is said about her is legends but legends have killed stronger men.” Titus looked back down at the mead. “Heda refuses to speak of the girl every time I attempt to tell her of the dangers. She has disrespected Heda, threatened her life and still she is guarded from all who wish her harm.”

“You will grow used to such things when it comes to Clarke, she has warranted death many times and Heda spares her each time with no reprimand.” Indra took a long drink of her mead before placing the cup down.

Titus met Indra’s eyes, “speak true Indra, who is the girl to Heda? An ally or a threat she wishes to keep close as she does with Nia?”

“Neither.” Indra shook her head softly, “she is another Costia.”

Silence stood between them before Titus spoke, “then we are all doomed, the seer spoke before the fall of the mountain while Heda was away. Heda ignores the vision, does not accept what the seer said like she has always done.”

“What did the seer say?”

He met her eyes, “victory shall bring forth an enemy and the enemy shall bring new love. New love shall be followed by death and Heda shall yield to death on the battlefield.”

“Heda would do well to kill the girl now.” Indra spoke bluntly, “instead she is blinded, hoping for Clarke to see her as Costia once did. She does not see that the girl will bring her death.”

Titus finally took a drink of his mead, “may the gods have mercy on us.”


End file.
